Sasuke's Payback
by Inralak
Summary: It frustrated Sasuke that he was the only one that would wake up and have a sore back, while Naruto got to sleep peacefully. Well, it's time for the blonde to know how it feels to be taken. To be knocked down a peg. But wait! Even though it is him on top, why is it Naruto is still in control? How come he still needs the other man so much more? SasuNaru. Sasuke/top, Naruto/bottom.
**Author's Note: So I know I haven't posted in a while. But here is a one shot for those SasuNaru fans. I personally don't really like SasuNaru, I used to read it but not anymore. A really good friend of mine request I write this and though it went against everything in me to do so, I wrote it. So, thanks to I have written this and it has destroyed my soul and image of Naruto being a dominant/sadist (Jokes, just being over dramatic. It so hasn't, Naruto will always be a top to me ;P). I must warn you though, even though Sasuke is on top, Naruto is still very dominant and will forever be the dominant. Please don't let this put you off it, I know you'll like it! ;)
**

 **Pairing: Sasuke and Naruto, SasuNaru. Naruto still dominant, Sasuke just getting some payback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will. Just own the plot of this fanfic and do not earn any money from it.**

 **Warning's: AU. Sex between two guys, yaoi. Sasuke is top but still very submissive and feisty. Read at own discretion. One-Shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke with a dull pain in his lower back. Damn that blond idiot for being so ruff all the time, even though he loved it whenever Naruto would become like an animal in bed, the raven would never admit that out loud. He rubbed his back as his onyx black eyes moved over to the sleeping blond, his gaze starting from the muscular back that was exposed and went slowly up, taking in every little detail. Then it reached the broad shoulders connecting to very strong arms that would hold him so gently nearly every night, his eyes paused at a red mark on that tan skin that the raven had left there that night, it would be visible no matter what the blond wore, though Sasuke knew Naruto would never cover it up. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes continued upward to the beginning of that soft bright blond hair, Sasuke always loved moving his fingers through those beautiful yellow strands.

Naruto shifted in his sleep, turning over so Sasuke could get a good look of his handsome features. For a moment Sasuke thought that he was caught perving at his boyfriend, but he relaxed when he noticed that the blond was still breathing evenly. He continued on, though this time taking in every detail on the blonds face. Naruto had these whisker marks on his face, it always confused the raven whenever he would see the other when they were first going out, until one day he gathered up his courage to ask him. Naruto had told him that he was born with them, and that no one in his family had ever had them, he was the first one. Sasuke had thought that they were tattoo's that the blond must have gotten out of rebellion towards the world, he did not think that they were natural. There are just some weird people in this world, and Naruto most definitely fit into the category of weird.

The raven continued looking, first at the closed eyelids, Naruto had some really long eyelashes and he knew that behind those closed eyelids that the other had big, brilliantly blue eyes that shone with that light of a thousand suns. Wonderful eyes to accompany a perfectly structured long nose and full pick lips that just looked so damn kissable. Sasuke loved it when those lips would softly kiss him every day, there wasn't a day that went by when Naruto wouldn't kiss him. Gosh, he loved this guy.

Sasuke wanted to see more, but he dare not move the blanket or it may wake his sleeping beauty. The thought he found was unfair, Naruto would jump him any time of the day, even if he was asleep. Then another thought struck him, maybe it was the blonds turn to know how it feels. To be jumped unexpectedly, even if it was once. Maybe it was his turn to be penetrated. Then some sinking feeling hit him like a wave, he suddenly felt guilty to have such a thought. He couldn't do that, not to the one he loved. But now the thought was stuck in his head, a part of him wanted to know how it feels to give the same pleasure that the blond does to him.

Naruto wouldn't really mind, he always asked the raven if he wanted to try different things, though he was sure that the other didn't mean something like this. He knew that Naruto would forgive him and he could never stay mad at his love. The blond was too much in love with him to ever consider such a thing. So in the end he decided to try. This time he was going to top.

That done, Sasuke leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on his loves lips to see if the other would wake. Nothing happened, so he continued. The raven placed his hand on Naruto's chest, slowly moving it down and around to his back, still going lower to squeeze that firm arse. Still, the blond did not move. A weird sort of satisfaction overcame the ravens body as he molested his boyfriend in his sleep.

He used his other hand to grabbed the blonde's semi-hard erection and started to move his hand. What was the blond dreaming about that made him this hard already? Most likely fucking the raven into the bed with no mercy. This brought out a sadistic streak in Sasuke. How dare that idiot use him for his cruel fantasies in his sleep. Sasuke wasn't going to stop now, he found his resolve and was going to make Naruto pay. Completely forgetting the fact that he loved it every time Naruto dominated him and decided to get revenge in this one reckless moment.

Sasuke got up and reached over the bed to grab the lube sitting there in plain view for anyone that came into the room to see. What was with this idiot? Did he want the world to know about them? That must be it. The blonde's way of telling the world that Sasuke was already taken and out of bounds. This just pissed the raven off even more.

He squirted some of the clear liquid onto his palm and massaged it into his fingers, making sure to cover them. Then he moved his fingers behind the blonde and down to his arse, slipping one finger into his creak and still this got no reaction from the unsuspecting blonde. The raven then pushed through the tight ring of muscle and cringed, it was so unusual for him to be doing this. Sure had done it to himself many times before, because Naruto has a sick fetish with the raven's arse and liked to watch Sasuke pleasure himself. This made the raven get over his uncomfortableness at doing this to another and continues with moving his finger slowly in and out of the blonde. He added the second and third and still the idiot was asleep. God, he slept like the dead.

Sasuke finished preparing the other, making sure to stretch him as best he could, sure he wasn't as well-endowed as Naruto, but this would be the first time for the other and Sasuke didn't really want to hurt him… Too much. He was just about to get ready and push his hard member into his unsuspecting boyfriend when an idea came to him. Naruto would not be too happy if he woke up to Sasuke thrusting into him and not the other way around. So he decided to bound the blonde's arms to the bed. He got off the bed and searched for something he could use, the raven saw Naruto's draw of bedtime activity things and knew that there were some handcuffs in there. Damn that bastard and his dominating ways.

Sasuke got back on the bed, handcuffs at the ready, and hooked up his boyfriend's wrists to the bed. He moved Naruto so he was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, not being gentle because he knew the other wouldn't feel it. Then he got back in between his loves legs and coated his cock with as much lube as he could, it felt weird and foreign, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

He thought that maybe he should wake up his blonde, since he was just about to do something to him that he may not let the raven forget by many long nights and painful mornings. But the thought of that did not detour him from taking everything from the blonde, just as the other had done to him. He still loved his blonde haired idiot, he just thought that he should be brought down a few pegs.

The raven made sure that he had a good hold on those long, muscly tan legs, then lend down to the blonde's ear and said. "Pay back." Naruto stirred a little and Sasuke knew that now was the time to start.

He thrust into his waking boyfriends prepared hole, kind of annoyed that it took him saying something like that to wake up the blonde, and stayed when he was fully all the way in.

"Holy Hell!" Naruto half yelled half screamed. Gosh, he was good with pain. "What the fuck, Sasuke!"

The raven leaned up and pecked his boyfriend on the lips and quickly pulled back. "Just a little payback. Now, loosen up would you."

"I don't fucking thing so! Get out of me!" Naruto wasn't sure what had gotten into the other, but god did it hurt. But, he was a man and would never show it on his face.

Sasuke knew he would get nowhere with words, so he used the one trick he had up his sleeves that he knew the other could never say no to. The raven stuck out his bottom lip a little and made his eyes water a little. "B-but I-I always wanted to try this. Pl-please…"

Naruto looked so conflicted, on one hand he didn't want to get fucked by his little raven and on the other hand he wanted his raven to try everything. He thought a good hard five minutes, all the while forgetting that there was a dick up his arse. In the end he conceded, that puppy dog look on Sasuke's face was one he could never say no to. "Fine… But one time."

The happiness in the raven's eyes was enough to make the blonde forgive him, but he was still going to get his pay back. Naruto lost himself in his thoughts of what positions he was going to make the raven do, when a pleasurable sensation he has never known took over him. Sasuke had taken the opportunity of the blonde spacing out to pull out and thrust back into him, hitting his good spot dead on. It was all just luck that he found it so quickly, but he was happy. The pleasure he was feeling from the tightness of the other was so good and nothing he had never felt before.

"Oh shit." Naruto was now becoming aware of the arousal that had been pushed to the back of his mind when he was woken in such a way. His member was rock hard, his body was hot and his breath was short. "That felt good."

"Then let me do it again." Sasuke said, gaining some confidence from the sounds coming from his blonde. His thrust's weren't as powerful or as rigorous as the blondes were, but then again no others probably were, but he was still making the other moan.

"F-fuck! Mmmmh… Sa-Sasuke… Hah!" Naruto was starting to feel too good, he wasn't one for bottoming and probably wouldn't do it again, but he's satisfied that he gets try it once and that it's with his one and only love. "More! Harder!"

"Sh-shit! This feels so good!" The raven started to go as hard as he could. He lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and savoured the surprised erotic sound that he got from the other and continued to pound into him. He bent down to kiss the other, but Naruto took control, making it so hot. Tongues swirled together, mixing saliva, it was sloppy and pleasurable. "Nnnmm, Naruto… Hah!"

Naruto pulled at the cuffs caging his arms from touching his love, Sasuke really thought of everything. He felt helpless, completely at the mercy of his raven, he didn't like it. Not being able to touch him. But, he still felt good. It was not in his nature to sit down and take it without getting involved. So he started thrusting down and meeting the raven's thrusts, helping him go deeper. Making Sasuke scream as he went deeper into his blonde. He loved the moans coming from his dark beauty, it was fuelling his own pleasure. Sasuke was pushing up against that tight bundle inside him so hard it was sending him crazy, but no amount of pleasure could stop his instinct of making sure his lover felt better. This unleased a surprising amount of need in him and he broke the cuffs, instantly grabbing his raven and kissing the daylights out of him.

Sasuke moan when Naruto bit his lip harshly and he pulled back, moving down to the blonde's neck, sucking and biting. He made sure to mark the blonde before he moved down to his nipples, licking with the tip of his tongue. He'd never done this before, he was just going of what the blonde had done to him, and by the growls and groans coming from the other, he must be doing something right.

"Yes Sasuke! Just like that!" Naruto liked the feeling of his nipples being played with, he didn't know that it would feel this good, he just knew that Sasuke loved it. He buried his hand in those raven locks and pulled tightly, pulling the other back up so he can kiss him again, this time more aggressively and dominatingly. After it, Sasuke looked dazed and his thrusts had slowed down, Naruto was having none of that. He pushed the raven back and braced himself, holding onto the other's shoulders.

Sasuke looked shocked, at first he thought Naruto was going to pull him out and start thrusting into him, he had gotten so distracted because it felt so good that he didn't realise that he was on his back. But then Naruto did something unexpected, he started lifting himself up and then dropped right back down onto the raven's member. Fucking himself on Sasuke's cock. He looked so good bouncing on top of him, Naruto was flushed and sweat coated his body from the exertion. The sight was bringing the raven closer to his end. Sasuke never thought he'd see that in a million years, he knew that it took him a long time and Naruto's constant persistence to get him to do that. But, then again, Naruto had no shame, so it made sense that he would take things in his own hands. He was a complete dominate after all.

This new angle was awesome, Sasuke was hitting so deep within him he didn't know where he began and Sasuke ended. He lifted himself up and down, hard and fast, making sure this would be a lasting memory for his raven, because it was not going to happen again. Before long, those sounds he loved was coming out of Sasuke's mouth. He grabbed one of the raven's hand and guided it to his rock hard member, making the other stroke him.

"AH! N-Naruto… Mmmmn… So good!" Sasuke knew this should be the other way around, but Naruto was making him feel so good. How is it that in every position the blonde was always able to make him feel so good? He wanted to get back some control, he thrust up into the blonde at the same time that Naruto dropped down, making the blonde release a loud moan. He pumped his hand with their thrusts and used his other hand to clench at those moving tan thighs.

Naruto loved that he was still controlling this, even though it was him being fucked. He leaned down to latch onto the raven's nipple, biting hard and sucking. Then moved up and bit hard on the raven's neck, making Sasuke scream in pleasure this time.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" It felt so good, Sasuke couldn't hold it make. The mixture of pleasure and pain was a deadly combination. He pounded up into the blonde, feeling his release coming. But, he still needed something. Even in this situation, he still needed the blonde.

Naruto could see in the pleading look on the raven's face that he was still waiting for something. The blonde smiled at this. He trained his raven well. Sasuke could never live without him. Naruto tightened his velvety walls and continued his movements, while he leaned up and licked the outer shell of Sasuke's ear. "Come for me, my love."

That sultry voice undid him and he came inside his lover, a mix between a groan and a moan escaped Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto came not that long after, Sasuke's scream tipping him over the edge and giving him that extra push to spill his seed on his and the raven's chest and stomach. It was a new feeling for him, hot, but new. He didn't think he could bottom again, though he did love how he could still control the raven in this position as well.

Sasuke could not believe how good it felt, but it just wasn't enough, this form of sex wasn't right and he knew that he would never do this again. It was great, but he knew at his core he was a bottom.

Naruto got off him and laid down next to him. "Well, that was interesting. You did good, Sasuke. But we are not doing that again.

"I know." The raven whispered. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not! I love you." Naruto wrapped the raven in his arms. "I'm happy that you want to try new things. But, next time if you want to wake me, it's you on top off me bouncing up and down on my dick."

"You're gross." Sasuke blushed. Yep, dominate to the core. "Seems my thought to knock you down a peg didn't work."

"What was that?" Naruto growled out.

"Ummm, nothing." The raven didn't mean to say that because he knew that the other will not hold off a day to get his pay back.

"You think I'm stuck up?" The blonde was only teasing, wanting to make the other skerm a little. Yep, he was sadistic too. "It seems you are the one who needs to learn the lesson here."

Sasuke became unsure at the animalistic smirk that started to form on the blondes face. Yep, he was screwed. Why did he think of ever trying to dominate his crazy boyfriend?

"Let's go for a shower. A long one." Naruto dragged the raven off the bed. "Now, let's see who is the one that needs to learn a lesson."

Yep, bad idea… Or was it?

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked it and will favourite and comment :) You could read this in the same world of the other NaruSasu one-shots if you want, though I prefer you not to but my friend says otherwise. LOL! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read my other stories. I don't think I'll do another SasuNaru again. So yeah...  
Hehehehe ;P Signing Off! Bye for now.**


End file.
